


无重力与平衡

by Blanckat



Series: 惊寡 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanckat/pseuds/Blanckat
Summary: 此系列写在复4上映前本篇时间点接在上篇《金色流星》里的“浩克事件”后算是一篇小番外





	无重力与平衡

**Author's Note:**

> 此系列写在复4上映前  
> 本篇时间点接在上篇《金色流星》里的“浩克事件”后  
> 算是一篇小番外

    伴随卡罗尔钻进机舱的动静，原本扑在仪表盘上小憩的娜塔莎猛地端正了身体。

    近些天来，他们在试图修复一座弃用的旧神盾局太空站。为了赶上班纳博士计算的时刻，娜塔莎不得不整日整夜地泡在机舱里整备器材。

    本次行动的飞行员出现在她右边的驾驶座时，正好是早晨六点。

    “早，娜塔莎。”

    “早。”

    “需要早餐吗？”她示意手里的塑料袋。

    “我喝了杯咖啡。以防自己在路上睡着，或者是吐你一身。”

    卡罗尔正准备就此番说法追问，对方却又困惑地开口。

    “丹弗斯，你穿着战服准备干嘛？”

    “因为要出任务，没有人规定过战服只能在战斗的时候穿。何况在太空里，它让我更自在点。”

 

    那人用指尖轻碰她额头的纱布，令她夸张地哆嗦了一下。

    娜塔莎见状微笑道，“很高兴看见你重振精神。”

    “老实说，我的背还疼得要命。不过至少没有再失忆一次，是吧。”

    “我们不该在这种时候还让你一起行动。”

    ——他们需要惊奇队长的热能源在太空站里启动引擎。

    那双凌厉的绿色眼睛疲惫又充血的样子，好像认定世间万物都是自己的责任。

    其实在遇上它们之前，卡罗尔还怀揣着些许不满的情绪。“数十年”里第一次被揍到爬不起身，她不怪罪那个绿色的大家伙。不常有交集的班纳博士在探望她时送来真诚的歉意，甚至与她进行了一次交心的谈话。

    而娜塔莎——娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫则是整个团队里唯一没露面的人。她只得归咎于那天娜塔莎房里的温度过于恰到好处、威士忌过于香醇浓烈、她笑时的唇角过于诱人所导致的，意志微醺的她试图吻上对方的行为。这很冒失。作为战友，还有些尴尬。

    “出发时间到了。你可以睡一会儿，我保证不把飞船开去地球背面。”

    她对悄悄打呵欠的娜塔莎说。

 

*

 

    你知道，那只是个意外。

    嘿，娜塔莎，你不会还记得那天的事儿吧？

    老天，你家藏的酒可真不错。

    ——卡罗尔很快就放弃了在脑中排练台词，扭过头去准备侃几句家长里短，发现那人捏紧了座位两边的手柄。飞船以数千米每秒的速度攀升，气流激烈地拍打着外壁。

    察觉到她的视线，娜塔莎率先开口，语气里满是陌生的情绪。

    “这是正常的吗？”

    “啊？”

    “我是说，这个温度和船体的抖动方式。”从额角渗出的汗水滑落下来，她面无表情地盯着指针左右摇摆的仪表盘。

 

    数秒的疑惑后，卡罗尔像是发现了什么惊天秘密似的深吸一口气。

    “我的天啊，娜塔莎。”

    “什么？”她皱起眉头。

    “你从没上过太空，是吧？”她的笑声混在周围的嘈杂中，“我们的神盾局十级特工小姐，从没上过太空。”

    娜塔莎随着放松了表情，“行行好，我只是个情报人员。”

    上帝保佑，想当年她入行的时候，世界上第一颗人造卫星都还没有上天。

    “我不敢相信他们竟然让你来修太空站。”

    “毕竟这群人里只有布鲁斯和我懂电脑，不是吗？”

 

    显然是他对太空更有经验——

    卡罗尔把这句险些脱口而出的话咽回，将整件事迅速梳理了一遍，从而发现了意外的可能性——娜塔莎恐怕是为避免让她和刚把她暴揍了一顿的大家伙独处，才自告奋勇地接下了这份同行的任务。

    她按捺住情绪，而不是将其明示、引起对方的不快。

    “我们可不想浩克突然蹦出来把仪器都砸了。”

    卡罗尔说完嫌弃地耸了耸肩。

 

*

 

    摆脱引力、与太空站对接的过程都很容易。

    难题在于老旧的太空站里没有配备模拟引力的设备，初次体验无重力环境的娜塔莎，光是从对接口移动到下一个舱门就费尽了功夫。

    卡罗尔已经在她们的位置和动力室间飞了几个往返，最终都无法凭一己之力破解门锁的密码。只能望着倒抓扶手勉强保持平衡的娜塔莎，在一旁抱着手臂。艰难的情形僵持了相当久，一直到她们都耐不住空腹的抗议。

    “出于尊重，我知道我应该安静地等待。但这可能还要花上几小时。请您选择吧。”

    “都听你的，队长。”

    在太空的事项上，黑寡妇小姐举双手投降。

 

    扬着下巴的卡罗尔于是抖了抖眉毛，“腾”地飞过来捉住那人的腰，让蓬松的、红金混杂的头发靠在她的颈窝里。她承认自己享受这个瞬间。

    “罗曼诺夫小姐，俯视时，你的样子最令人着迷。”

    “你领子上的猫毛也很迷人，”早已看穿来者心思的娜塔莎，说着故意揪住她的一绺头发，“噢，不好意思。谁让它们都是金色的。前几天我看到Goose趴在你脸上，一时间还真分不清你们谁是谁。”

 

    卡罗尔·丹弗斯要收回先前对这位特工的错怪。

    她的确去探望了她，并且正是用手机拍摄Goose踩着她脸的一幕的罪魁祸首。

 

*

 

    娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫极少对初次接触的事物产生好感。

    与那位总哼着过时小曲的飞行大师飘在太空站的眺望窗下，对方喋喋不休地挨个介绍星空里的亮点们，她觉得聒噪，也觉得它们十分美好——不像是简单的复制粘贴。

    和她在迪拜大楼或是帝国大厦，或是任何孤独的屋顶看到的景色，又有些难以言喻的差异。

    “这几乎让我觉得自己是完整的，”她用低哑的嗓音喃喃，“而不是从某个机器掉下来的一块零件。”

 

    “娜塔莎。”

    卡罗尔飞近了她，脸上是难得一见的正经神情。

    “你愿意和我go out（出去/约会）吗？”

 

    她挑起眉毛，故意曲解着意思回答。

    “走吧，我们是该从这儿回去了。趁男孩们还没有开始紧张。”

 

*

 

    就在数分钟前，她口袋里的通讯器震了震。

    娜塔莎往屏幕上一瞥，看见几个古老又熟悉的名字。

    便知道等待她的，不会是能让她全身而返的任务。

 

    —未完—

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢每一个愿意吃这对没粮CP安利的姐妹（x
> 
> 你们的小红心都是我继续产出的动力！


End file.
